


the pull of you

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Violence, Not between Vanya and Five, Pining, Regency Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: Miss Vanya Hargreeves is twenty years old and unwed, but amidst some personal tragedies and the arrival of her cousin Allison, there might be a chance of her ending this season engaged.a fiveya regency AU
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 28
Kudos: 309
Collections: The umbrella academy





	the pull of you

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in january!! but then some bad personal stuff in my life happened, then a global pandemic happened, and i just lost the motivation to write. but over the past month i got inspiration to finish this so here it is. it isn't as good as i wanted it to be and it's a lot longer. i apologize for any regency inaccuracy, i tried my best.
> 
> did i only listen to The National and Phoebe Bridgers while writing this? absolutely! am i very lonely? you bet! and this is how i cope
> 
> title from the song by The National
> 
> there is a scene of physical violence involving strangulation between Vanya and Harold. it's not too graphic but in case it could be upsetting i wanted everyone warned.

In the twentieth year of Vanya Hargreeves' relatively young life, an unusual amount of changes happened in quick succession. She was the youngest daughter of Reginald Hargreeves, the stern and influential owner of several mills and factories. Her eldest brother Luther was poised to take over but a fire broke out in one of the mills and when he had gone to get the workers out, a beam fell on him, leaving him badly burned. The damage to his spine had not been too grievous and he would be able to walk again in time, albeit with a cane. It was a crushing blow to the family; Luther had become withdrawn and prone to angry outbursts. Their father raged, furious at Luther's display of gallantry and disappointed that he would have to search for a new heir. Vanya and her other brother Klaus were not even considered as possibilities. Father had long found Klaus to be frivolous and Vanya to be too anxious and weak-minded.

The only reprieve from monotony was the arrival of their half-cousin Allison. She had come to accompany Vanya on her season and comfort Luther in his self-imposed confinement. Allison was currently rumored to be involved in a precarious position with a married Duke back home, so visiting family in London was a welcomed distraction. Allison was a known gossip and flirt but she was also fiercely loyal and protective. Vanya breathed a sigh of relief once she could embrace her dear cousin, knowing she would no longer be the only lady in the house. Their housekeeper Miss Grace didn't really count.

Her father was on a mission for the best man to take charge of his company once passed, which was fast approaching. 

Gentlemen began to stop by the Hargreeves manor to meet with her father. They'd have long discussions in his office, often followed by a tour of his mills and factories. Soon enough these men were being invited to dinners, where Vanya and her brothers were ordered to be on their best behavior. More often than not, Luther would recuse himself. Vanya mainly followed Allison's example during these dinners, always particularly shy around strangers.

Quentin Handler, commonly referred to as 'Five' in most circles, surviving son of a minor Lord but his aunt on his father's side had left him the bulk of her sizable fortune and her country house in Kent. He was also an accomplished and brilliant mathematician. He had recently expressed interest in the mill business. He was ambitious, adaptative, and reportedly quite handsome. Not that the last bit mattered much to Reginald Hargreeves. Lord Handler was at the top of his list to succeed him.

Vanya's introduction to Lord Handler was yet another change to her humdrum existence she was unprepared for.

It was on her way to the sitting room for afternoon tea that she walked past her father's office and caught the eye of a tall and handsome man. She stumbled over her dress and her face burned with embarrassment. She ducked her head down to adjust her dress, as well as to get away from his penetrating stare.

"Good afternoon," the man's voice was deep and full of authority, "Miss…?"

Vanya looked back up with hesitation and said quietly, "Vanya Hargreeves." She curtsied and turned her eyes downward once again.

He bowed. "It's an honor to meet another member of the prestigious Hargreeves family," he said dryly but there was a small smirk on his lips. He gestured towards himself, "Lord Quentin Handler."

A hint of a smile graced her lips. "A pleasure," she replied.

They stood face to face, Lord Handler in her father's office and herself in the hall, assessing each other. He really was pleasant to look upon. She could study the shape of his curved lips and the angle of his jaw for hours. He wore his black hair neatly trimmed. His green eyes regarded her with interest. It unnerved and excited her.

"Vanya!" The sudden shout of her father's voice caused her to stumble forward practically right into the gentleman. He placed his hands on her forearms and steadied her.

Vanya saw the outline of her father's shadow in her peripheral vision and quickly pulled back from Lord Handler.

"We have much business to attend to, girl. Now leave us be," her father insisted and as always she was quick to scurry away.

"It really was nice to meet you, Miss Hargreeves," Lord Handler called out to her. She was too stunned to respond.

After that day, Lord Quentin Handler was around a lot, along with a few other gentlemen, but none captured her attention the way he had.

-

Allison had accepted an invitation to a ball on her behalf and despite not wanting to Vanya knew she couldn't back out. Her cousin was taking a lot of joy in dressing Vanya up in the most fashionable items to make sure she made an impression.

"This color looks wonderful on you, Vanya," Allison said, smoothing out the red skirt.

Vanya couldn't deny that it was nice being fussed over and dressed up, but it still didn't feel like she was being herself. She tried to voice this to Allison but every time she showed a bit of hesitation Allison shot her a warning look. Vanya was well aware she had to get a husband; living under her father's watchful eye the rest of her life would surely drive her mad. So she'd hold her tongue for now and continue to let Allison make her pretty and agreeable.

That evening at the ball, Allison introduced her to practically every person there and made sure her dance card was brimming with eligible gentlemen.

Diego Castañeda was not a particularly great dancer but he was very courteous. He only stepped on her feet twice. He barely made eye contact with her though. Afterward he followed her to the refreshments table and offered her a small glass of claret.

"Thank you, for this and the dance," Vanya said in her most ladylike voice she could muster. Allison put a lot of hard work into making her perfectly presentable and approachable.

"Y-you're w-welcome, Miss Hargreeves," Diego replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. A stutter was nothing to be embarrassed about but Vanya felt she lacked the skill to comfort him. He blushed then and she believed for a moment it was because of her until she followed his line of sight to Lady Eudora Patch. Vanya knew she paled in comparison to her remarkable beauty.

"Lady Eudora is beautiful," she said, watching Diego's blush deepen.

"Yes," he said practically in awe, still staring at the aforementioned lady.

A sad smile spread across Vanya's face, warmed at the clear affection Diego had for Lady Eudora and churning at the pit of loneliness in her stomach.

"Is your dance card full, Miss Hargreeves?" The familiar rumble of Lord Handler's voice sent a hot spike of desire through Vanya.

Turning around to face him, she tried not to stumble in her gown. Her mouth dried and her pulse hammered as she looked at him. He appeared more handsome in formal attire than he usually was. His lips were quirked into a smirk. His eyes raked over her in an appraising manner. Vanya felt heat creep in over her face and neck.

"Lord Handler," she greeted him, "I believe my dance card is open the rest of the evening." She gripped it in her hand tight.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her intently. "May I offer myself up as your next partner then?" He was asking a question but Vanya knew he didn't intend for her to answer. His mind was already made up, and truthfully so was hers. She tried to ignore the spark she felt as soon as their hands touched, even though her fingers twitched along his.

They were only dancing a simple waltz. Vanya knew the steps smoothly and it appeared Lord Handler did too – his right hand upon her waist, hers upon his shoulder, and their left hands clasped. It felt more intimate than the other times she waltzed. Vanya felt almost overheated while he held her. She was very conscious of his hand on her waist, more so than she had been with previous dance partners. His touch felt like a brand. She held back a tremble.

"I wish we could do away with all these formalities," he said smoothly.

Vanya's eyebrows raised, "Formalities? Whatever do you mean?"

He scowled, "'Lord Handler', 'Miss Hargreeves', it's all very irritating. I'd much prefer it if you called me by my first name."

"Quentin?"

He scowled and Vanya found herself smiling at his annoyed face. "Not that. Five."

Vanya tilted her head up towards his face, keeping eye contact, she tested the name on her tongue, "Oh. Well, alright, Five."

If it was at all possible, his eyes brightened. "It's a childhood nickname."

She nodded, lips curling into a small smile, unused to handsome mostly strangers divulging intimacies with her. Five bent his head and his lips nearly graced the curve of her ear when he spoke again, "May I call you Vanya?"

Warmth spread through her. "You may," she acquiesced.

"Thank you, Vanya."

They didn't speak again until the dance was nearing its end.

"I must admit I'm not fond of dancing," he told her in a low voice. His breath on her neck caused a stirring within her. She squeezed her thighs together.

She gaged his face, "Truly? But you are quite good at it."

"I'm good at many things."

"Humble, too." Her deadpan response got a startled laugh out of him.

They parted once the dance was over, but Five stayed close to her, radiating body heat.

Vanya couldn't help but speak up once more, she needed clarification. "Why offer yourself up for a dance then? If you do not enjoy it?"

Five dropped his gaze down to her lips for a brief moment before catching her eye. "To be close to you, Vanya."

With that, he took her hand and pressed a quick kiss to it before saying his goodbyes for the evening. Vanya could not tamp down the swell of her heart the rest of the night.

-

While her father still searched for a new successor over the next weeks, Vanya continued to find herself bumping into Five Handler (she wondered if she'll ever learn how that became his nickname). He was often at their manor when not at their factories, usually in meetings with Reginald, often that went on long into the evening, during which he would dine with their family. Vanya felt she saw Five nearly five days out of every week.

It was maybe not so ladylike but Vanya was longing for another moment alone with Five. She had begun referring to him as preferred name in her head since they talked last.

But it seemed luck was on Vanya's side, because one afternoon when she had returned home from a stroll around the park with Klaus and his closest companion Lord Benjamin Mun, there Five was standing in their sitting room.

"Hello, Lord Handler," she greeted him with curtsy.

Five was smirking as he bowed, "Hello, Miss Hargreeves."

In the midst of pleasantries being exchanged, their gazes met and held. Vanya suddenly felt warm all over.

"I must admit it is good to see you, Vanya," Five said.

She found herself smirking, "If I'm not mistaken, Five, I believe we saw each other only two days past."

"Well, every day my gaze happens upon yours is a good one in my book."

Vanya lowered her gaze in an attempt to hide her blush. "Are you here to see my father?" she asked.

Five was still grinning at her, "No, we've been at the factory today. He sent me to fetch some documents from his office."

She raised her head and tried to quell her disappointment, "Oh, well, I'll leave you to it."

Five tilted his head, giving her a lingering look. She felt his look from the crown of her head to the very tips of her fingers and on to her toes. It was thrilling, and terrifying, and wonderful.

 _This man could not possibly be appraising her_ , she thought with bewilderment.

"Would you escort me to your father's office? I tend to always find myself getting turned around in your home," Five asked in such a sweet tone but there was also something simmering underneath. Vanya couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Her father and Allison might scold her for escorting Five later, if they found out, but Vanya was feeling too lighthearted to care.

She nodded in acquiesce.

Five seemed to know exactly where to look for the documents her father requested once they arrived at his office. Vanya stayed by the door and watched Five maneuver around the room.

"Will you be attending the Patch ball next week?" Five asked casually. He was holding the bundle of papers that were so greatly needed and quirking his eyebrows in her direction.

Vanya simply looked at him for a moment, enjoying how handsome he was, before speaking, "Yes, I believe my cousin and I have been invited and are looking forward to it."

He nodded, "Ah, your cousin has surely been making sure you attend every high society event this season."

She furrowed her brow, because yes, Allison was making sure she attended many events so she could find a suitable husband but the way Five phrased it was curious to Vanya, like he was aware of her every movement. She almost wanted to laugh.

"Well, unlike most lords and gentlemen, us ladies have limited time to find husbands before being deemed spinsters," Vanya stated, unsure where her new bravery was coming from.

Five laughed. He then rounded the corner of the desk to stand directly in front of her. "I will see you there then," he promised. In a flurry of movement he took her hand in his to press a kiss there and strode out of the room.

Vanya was left standing mystified in her father's office.

_That infernal man._

When they did see each other again at the Patch ball, Vanya promised she would only dance with Five once. He somehow coaxed her into another dance as well. She was able to defy his third attempt by agreeing to a dance with some unassuming gentlemen by the name of Jenkins or possibly Jeeves.

Vanya could feel Five's gaze on her burn as he watched her across the ballroom.

-

Five Handler knew he was a deeply unlikable person. He was cocky and smug, and competitive. He was a harsh judge of character, believing most people to be beneath him. He didn't like to spend time with others he deemed not smart enough. Honestly, he was a bit of a snob.

Yet, he liked Miss Vanya Hargreeves an overwhelming amount.

Her father was odd and a little tyrannical but had a good business mind. While Five didn't respect the man much, he appreciated his goals and welcomed the invitation to learn from him. If Five ended up inheriting the old man's business then that was fine too.

Vanya was easy on the eyes; pretty brown hair and warm brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face. She was kind, and maybe it wasn't as noticeable to others but she seemed to have a backbone of steel. She must, if only from having to deal with her father.

The days Five saw her instantly became the best ones he had. His heart thumped joyfully at her nearness. He had come to the notion that he desired her deeply. He wanted her for a wife.

Now he only had to deal with her tiresome family.

-

It had become apparent to Vanya that Five Handler was courting her. She was both pleased and confused by this development.

They had gone from occasionally talking to each other when their paths crossed to Five specifically seeking her out for strolls around the park and afternoon tea. Most times Allison chaperoned, but sometimes her brother Klaus stepped in. Usually Five and Klaus ended up bickering but admittedly Vanya enjoyed seeing Five get all riled up by a few choice words spoken by her colorful brother.

The three of them had just left a visit to a bookshop where Five teased her for her love of Russian literature but marveled at her being able to read it in the original language. They were supposed to be taking a turn-about the park when Klaus saw someone he knew and claimed he had an important meeting at a gentlemen's club. Five rolled his eyes and Vanya smirked. She knew her brother's… _eccentricities_ and would never conceive of reigning him in. The only person who came close was Lord Benjamin Mun.

Klaus kissed her cheek, "Dearest sister, I will keep your secrets as well as you keep mine." He threw a wink at Five before sauntering off in the opposite direction.

Vanya could only chuckle.

Five was watching her out of the corner of his eye as they continued down on the path towards the park. "Do you do that a lot? Keep his secrets?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Vanya mused, "He's my brother."

"Surely just because he's your brother doesn't mean you have to always indulge him."

She sighed, "Things were difficult after our mother died. Our father has never paid us any mind unless it's to criticize us, so losing her was especially hard. We went from having her affection to having none at all. Luther pretended everything was fine but Klaus and I both needed some reassurances. We clung to each other as much as you can in a household devoid of sentiment." She looked firmly ahead so she wouldn't have to see Five's reaction to her sorry little tale.

"So yes, I'll keep Klaus's secrets if need be. I'm sure he'll keep mine," she added.

Five made a thoughtful noise, his eyes still carefully raking over her face.

Vanya couldn't stomach dwelling anymore on this topic. Her heart had already begun to ache and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She turned to face Five.

The look he was giving her was a considerate one; steady and assessing. After a beat, he nodded to himself and cleared his throat. "Well, let us enjoy our time together unchaperoned then. There are so few people of substance in London. You, however, are the exception," he declared.

He sent her a look of toe-curling intensity, fraught with heat and awareness. Her body went liquid.

She'd divulged things about herself that no one before had ever desired to know. But Five had. He wanted to know her better.

He _saw_ her. And it felt so wondrous, as if she'd emerged from hibernation to warm herself in the sun.

-

Allison was excited about the burgeoning romance between Vanya and Five. Vanya couldn't deny she was excited herself. There were still moments when Vanya doubted Five's affections, she faltered on the proper etiquette when the two spoke. He made her feel welcome but he also made her feel terribly nervous. Vanya was shy by nature, but she did not want her shyness to hold her back any longer.

With Allison's encouragement and strangely enough Klaus' blessing, things between her and Five were progressing. Vanya did wonder about Luther's thoughts on her prospective marriage, they had never been particularly close, but when his accident first occurred, Vanya had sat by his bedside many nights, praying for his recovery. Some nights Klaus would come by too, even though anything to do with injury or sickness upset him. They would play cards and reminisce about their big brother's gallant knight routine. When Luther finally woke up and learned of his injuries as as well the loss of his standing as their father's favorite child, he became angry which eventually turned into a deep sadness. Vanya didn't know how to lift it; she didn't know how to comfort her brother who had always seemed so steadfast and strong.

Allison's presence had seemed to brighten his spirits, although he was still prone to moodiness some days. She knew Luther and Klaus would have talks together, brotherly commiseration or such, but Vanya still worried and wondered about Luther and his well-being.

Vanya assumed her father was aware of Five's courtship and even cautiously believed he approved. Five was around their home so much and Reginald Hargreeves was a very observant man, he had to have some inkling about her and Five. It seemed an unspoken belief that Five was the favorite for Reginald's heir, so Vanya was willing to let herself foolishly believe her father might agree that she and Five would be a good match.

-

Another evening spent at another ball and Vanya was feeling a little fatigued. Five had informed her he would not be in attendance tonight as he had to attend to one of his other businesses, a mathematical thesis for the university. She was trying not to be appear too sullen yet Vanya's lips kept turning downward every few minutes. Allison kept reminding her to appear approachable. Five might be courting her but to all the other gentlemen she was still technically not tethered to anyone.

Vanya was enduring a conversation with a man by the name of Hazel when a flurry of movement emerged in her peripheral vision. She turned her head to see Five walking steadfast towards her. As always when she saw him, a little fizz of happiness rose up within her.

When he was standing directly in front of her, a strand of his dark hair falling into his eyes. The urge to brush it back for him nearly overtook her but propriety forced her not to.

"Hello," he greeted her, a smirk brandishing his lips.

"Hello," she replied, a smile encompassing her whole face.

The two felt like they were the only ones in the ballroom. Vanya was vaguely aware they were catching stares and causing whispers but she truly didn't care.

"Miss Hargreeves, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on the balcony?" Five asked in a smooth voice.

Vanya didn't hesitate, "I would be happy to, Lord Handler."

As Vanya took Five's arm to make their way out on the balcony, she caught Allison's eye and her cousin gave her a reassuring look. The resolute devotion in her eyes assuring Vanya her cousin would mitigate any scandal coming their way.

The night air was refreshing and only a little cool but Vanya didn't mind the slight chill with Five's heated gaze on her.

She smiled in his direction, "I thought you had a business meeting tonight."

"I did. It ended early."

They were standing side by side looking out at the garden. Vanya could feel Five's body heat bleeding into her own.

"Were you terribly disappointed?" Five asked with a roguish smirk. His body leaned into hers a little, sending an electric shock through her.

She decided to play coy, "How could I be disappointed when I had all these dashing gentlemen here and willing to dance with me?"

Five scowled. Vanya enjoyed this feral, possessive side of him. What did that say about her?

"I see that your cousin set you up with a steady influx of eligible gentlemen tonight," he sounded irritated.

Vanya was amused by his blatant frustration but she couldn't leave him thinking she still wasn't interested in his attentions. She sighed, "Well, plenty of those gentlemen were hoping Allison would be the one they were dancing with, not me, so yes, I'd say I felt some disappointment tonight."

She was hoping this statement would liven him up but it only made him scowl more.

"Idiots, the lot of them," he said angrily. He glanced briefly at the entry way back to the ballroom before returning to his gaze to her.

"Allison is very beautiful," she told him matter-of-factly, although he should've been well aware, he _had_ seen her, "They were hoping to have her attention, even if only for a brief moment."

"Allison is beautiful, yes, but I find you to be exquisite," he spoke with conviction and Vanya was startled still, desperate to believe him.

She almost laughed and suddenly found herself rambling, "That's ridiculous. I am plain and not even particularly clever or charming. I'm painfully ordinary. You cannot mean what you're saying, truly."

While she knew Five was courting her, it still left her baffled most of the time because Vanya didn't believe herself to be of great beauty. Her crippling low self-esteem had followed her whole life, it was hard to shed it, despite a handsome, well-regarded man calling her exquisite.

Five practically snarled, "Do not insult me or my affection for you."

She blushed, "Five, I-"

"You're lovely."

Before she could argue back, Five had taken her right hand. He held it tenderly and instead of kissing the back of it as she had expected, he kissed her palm then her wrist.

"Everything I've done since coming here and working with your father, since meeting you, has been about proving myself worthy of you."

Vanya was stunned. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Five's gaze was heavy. How could she respond to a statement like that? She was too new at hearing herself complimented and a flush of pleasure rushed into her cheeks. Five had yet to let go of her hand and Vanya was content with that. If only she could stay in this sweet and charged moment for a little longer than maybe she could come up with something to say.

The moment was broken by the sudden appearance of Allison on the balcony. "Oh," she whispered in surprise.

Vanya immediately stepped back from Five, holding her hand awkwardly in the air. He looked irritated but slowly smoothed his expression into one of cool indifference.

"Excuse me, Lord Handler," Vanya managed to get out before curtsying and returning inside.

Five watched her speed away with burning eyes and determination building in his spine.

-

The two of them still socialized, albeit with Five's frequent visits to her home and attending the same events, but Vanya was trying to cool her desire, trying not to set herself up for disappointment. The very real fear of her father always loomed above her.

Still Vanya could not avoid Five forever, for he was nearly always stopping by their home, engaging her in conversation at dinner, his head always perched in her direction. She made the mistake of walking along the hallway where her father's study was located on her way to the library one afternoon, because as soon as her footsteps neared the study door a familiar deep voiced called out.

"Vanya?" Of course it was Five.

Vanya took a deep breath and peeked her head inside. Five was sitting behind her father's desk, smirk on his face and a letter opener in his hand.

"Oh," Vanya curtsied halfheartedly, "I'd say I was surprised you were here, but my father has been keeping you on a short leash lately."

Five chuckled, "Your words are scathing but I will admit your presence has only brightened my day."

She rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself.

"Was I too forward the other night?" The question came out of his mouth without much thought.

She blinked, "I… Yes, I believe you might have been."

Five stood up from behind her father's desk and advanced on her like an animal watching its prey, letter opener still in hand. Vanya tried to hold back her tremble.

"I can't be the first man to express an interest in you."

She ducked her head in answer.

"I apologize, but I am not a man who minces words or intentions. You are who I want. I believe we would make a good match and I believe you do too," he told her empathetically. She stared in his face, full of determination and adoration with too many words swirling in her head for her to verbally express.

"And if it's your father you're worried about, I will take care of that," he added with a shrug.

Vanya sighed and began to shake her head. "Is there someone else?" he pried. She could see the tension crawling into his features, his jaw twitching and a vein in his neck beginning to throb.

She snapped her eyes up to meet his, "No."

"Good. If you had a lover, I would kill him," he said it so casually, holding the letter opener to his index finger.

Vanya frowned, "I… What?"

"The men you associate with and the men your father and your cousin push you toward are unworthy of your attention and affection," Five's eyes never left her face the entire time he spoke.

Feeling unusually brave, she spoke up again, "Oh, and I suppose you are then?"

Something shifted in Five's gaze, no longer predatory and playful, it became soft and almost shy. This reaction loosened some knot in her chest and she reached up to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and leaned in. They shared the same space of air for a few beats before Five opened his eyes.

"I-" But he was cut off the sound of approaching footsteps.

She dropped her hand from Five's cheek as if it had caught fire. The charged moment between Five and herself dissipating.

Vanya left the room in haste but not before Five had pressed a chaste kiss to her own cheek. She could still feel his lips on her skin for a week.

-

Ultimately, Vanya knew it would come to this. She had been foolish and hopeful, because deep down she knew her father and she knew he would never sign her away to anyone he hadn't engineered her to meet.

Her father had sent for her to come to his study immediately and she'd marched herself there, hardening her heart for whatever act she committed that was now being reprimanded for.

"Vanya, come here, I have someone I would like you to meet," her father's commanding voice always brought a shiver down her spine and a knot in her stomach.

When she entered his study, she was greeted not only with her father but a young, unassuming gentleman. He was over average height with a slight frame, albeit a larger nose and ears than might be expected. "This is Mr. Harold Jenkins. It is my intention for him to court and wed you in a reasonable time."

Never one to beat around the bush, her father.

"Pardon?" Vanya uttered. Her chest felt impossibly tight.

"You're not getting any younger, Vanya. You are nearing 21 years of age, I should've had you wed last season," her father said matter-of-factly. In his mind, Vanya was already married to this man. "Mr. Jenkins comes from a genteel lineage and has a steady income. You will be taken care of."

Taken off his hands, more like.

"But…" Vanya started. But what about Five? Five, who watched her intently and actually engaged her in conversation. He made her feel seen and beautiful even. Five, who since coming here had done things to secure her admiration.

Her father looked exasperated. "It's already decided, Vanya," he told her and that was it.

Vanya was more or less engaged. She hid herself away in her room for the rest of the day. Neither Allison nor Klaus could coax her out. She didn't even touch the dinner that had been sent up.

Unbeknownst to Vanya, Five had been invited to dinner along with another associate of her father's. Allison had informed him of the recent development of Vanya's impending marriage. She had tried to tell him gently, but Allison's style sometimes was not always done so. She watched him take the news in silent fury. His jaw clenched. She even noticed how his eyes had flashed to the stairs, as if he wanted to run up them and speak to Vanya himself. Allison decided right then that she liked him very much. It was clear as day he cared for Vanya deeply. Allison wished more than anything her cousin was engaged to him instead.

A week passed with Vanya confining herself to her room before Allison succeeded in coaxing her out. She took Vanya around to several ladies' tea times and she took her shopping, but Vanya's mood stay defeated. Allison comforted her as she shed distraught tears. When she finished crying, she appeared to have resigned herself to her new future.

-

Vanya and Allison had been invited to a ball to celebrate the engagement of another girl from the ton. Vanya stuck close to Allison's side just as she had at the beginning of the season. She refuted every offer to dance from every gentleman who asked, despite Allison assuring her it was perfectly acceptable.

They were quietly arguing about this fact when another man approached them. Vanya was surprised and embarrassed to find it was Mr. Harold Jenkins.

"Miss Hargreeves, Miss Hargreeves," he greeted them with a bow and they both responded with a curtsy.

"I was hoping I could speak to Miss Vanya for a few moments alone," he said with a bashful smile.

It would get back to her father if Allison refused this ask from Mr. Jenkins as she looked like she wanted to by the unimpressed frown on her face. With a reluctant sigh she agreed and Vanya let herself be lead to a secluded corner of the room.

Harold spoke at her more than to her but Vanya tried to refrain herself from judging him too harshly, maybe he was nervous too. At one point he had taken her hand in his and empathetically declared he would take good care of her. It was sweet albeit a little odd. Vanya hoped the look on her face wasn't too strained.

"Good evening, Jenkins."

Vanya's neck snapped up. Her gaze collided with Five's. He stood in a relaxed stance, holding a glass of claret with one hand. His features betrayed nothing, but she recognized the ice beneath his cordial greeting. His eyes dropped to her hand captured in Jenkins's. She felt her color rise.

"Lord Handler," Jenkins replied with no cordiality at all.

Five held out the glass of claret to her.

She pulled her hand from Jenkins's grasp and took it. "Thank you."

She quickly took a sip, but when she looked up, they were both staring at her. She suppressed the inclination to fidget in her seat. "It is a lovely evening, is it not?" she said to fill the growing silence.

"It would be lovelier still if you would consent to dance next with me," Jenkins replied with a smile for her.

"Oh, I—"

"I'm afraid Miss Hargreeves has promised the next one to me," Five said over her.

Her gaze shot to his face, but Five wouldn't meet her eyes. He was observing Jenkins with an odd expression.

"You have anticipated me, my lord," Jenkins said as a muscle flexed in his cheek.

In the next moment, Five guided her onto the dance floor, hardly sparing a thought or glance for Jenkins. All that mattered was Vanya, warm and vivid beside him. Her gaze clung to his. They took their positions for the waltz and when the music began and they moved in the dance, everything melted away.

As they turned, their left hands clasped overhead, and their bodies were brought close together. She looked up at him with an expression bordering on wonderment. He was pulled in by her tide, yielding to the gravity that drew them closer, and closer still. Her sweet, floral scent teased him, and the heat and softness of her body roused his own to acute awareness. He couldn't tell if it was night or day or winter or spring but he knew with absolute certainty that the silk of her gown had taken on the warmth of her flesh, and that same warmth flowed into him like a flood.

Her cheeks were flushed, and she moved her gaze back and forth from his eyes to his mouth.

And then, too soon, the music ended. She blinked, and several moments later stepped back.

She stared at him, her eyes brilliant, her cheeks still pink.

"You should know I won't give you up so easily," he warned with a flash of a smile.

Vanya allowed hope to seep into her heart. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go.

They shared one more long, lingering look before Allison pulled Vanya away. Five kept his eyes on them until the two Hargreeves women had wandered into another room then he made a hasty exit from the ball.

It was true Five would not give up on Vanya easily. He would fight very hard for her. He would do many distasteful things if it meant Vanya's happiness.

-

Barely a fortnight later, another drastic change came to Vanya's Hargreeves' life. Reginald Hargreeves died on a rainy Thursday morning from an apparent heart attack. Luther was predictably upset, Klaus unsuccessfully stifled his laughter, and Vanya only sighed. Allison watched her cousins take in the news with concerned and confused eyes.

The funeral was as tasteful as it could be, especially befitting a man of his station. The three siblings did their best to play hosts and only with Allison poise and guidance did they somewhat succeed. Their father's lawyer was doing his best to handle their father's will as well get in touch with bank over his finances. The Hargreeves children were left afloat as things got sorted out, they didn't know what to do with themselves without their father around to berate and belittle them at any waking moment.

Five had been attended the funeral and orbited Vanya the entire affair, repeatedly making sure she was alright. It was the kindest Five had ever been, his eyes soft and concerned and his hands gentle as they held hers. Every so often, when he was sure there were no eyes on them, he held her hands and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. 

Vanya was ashamed of herself for not exactly mourning her father. She hadn't even cried over him, her mind all in a flurry over the notion of her father's death freeing her of an engagement to Mr. Harold Jenkins.

Vanya and Allison were relaxing in the evening when she gained the courage to ask her cousin a question that had been weighing heavily on her mind the past week since her father's passing.

"Allison," she took a breath, "Do you suppose now that my father is gone that my betrothal to Mr. Jenkins is no longer withstanding?"

Allison raised her head from the needlepoint in her hand and looked at Vanya. Her brown eyes held compassion. "I'm not sure, Vanya. You believe your father never put anything in writing with this Jenkins person?" At Vanya's nod, she continued, "Well then, there might be some elbow room to work around."

Allison gave an encouraging smile. Vanya's heart settle a little more firmly in her chest.

Maybe, just maybe things would work in Vanya's favor.

"This has to do with a certain Lord Handler, doesn't it?" Allison queried, mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Vanya simply hummed, which only caused Allison to cackle.

-

It had only been two weeks since the death of her father and while his lawyer, Mr. Pogo, was finalizing paperwork from her father's business associates and partner over his new successor. Luther and Klaus had invited to attend. Klaus offered to sneak her along but Vanya declined. She would be informed of the details she needed to know later by Mr. Pogo himself.

It was a rainy day that had turned into even rainier evening as Vanya and Allison played cards. As soon as dusk arrived, they received word of a visitor for Vanya in the front hall. Hopefully, Vanya believed it could be Five and tried to mask her disappointment when she saw it was only Mr. Jenkins.

He extended his condolences once more and also with carefully constructed words asked to speak with Vanya alone. Allison's glare sent his way said it all but just as her cousin opened her mouth to ask Mr. Jenkins to leave, their brothers along with Mr. Pogo and a few other of their father's associates arrived. In the midst of greetings and pleasantries exchanged, Mr. Jenkins touched Vanya's elbow.

"Please, Miss Hargreeves, it will only take a small moment of your time," he promised.

She took pity on him and agreed, hoping it would be a quick conversation.

Vanya lead him to her father's study because it wasn't too far away from the main hall and it was often a room that gave Vanya great anxiety and wondered if it would have the same effect on Mr. Jenkins.

He began his speech almost immediately as they entered the room. He went on and on about how kind he could tell she was and how smart she came across when they last spoke. It was meaningless flattery.

"I wanted to give you some time for you to mourn such a tremendous loss," Mr. Jenkins told her very sincerely.

She forced a smile, "Thank you, Mr. Jenkins. You're very kind."

"Please call me Harold. If we are to be wed soon, you should get used to saying it, Vanya," he insisted, but it only make Vanya's metaphorical hackles raise, she did not agree to him using her first name. She didn't like the way he said it.

"I know this has happened suddenly and with the loss of Mr. Hargreeves, it's sure to be a bittersweet feeling, but I do think we should get married as soon as possible," the tone of his voice had started out sweet but turned forceful by the end. He was looking at her now with calculating eyes.

Vanya's eyes were wide but she swallowed and kept her voice even and light, "Surely, you would understand if I needed some time after losing my father only two short weeks ago."

Harold shook his head and tutted, "No, you see, your father and I came to an agreement after I came to him with an offer of marriage to you. I'd say he was even enthusiastic about me marrying you. He gave his word in writing that we would be wed, even in the event of his death." He patted the pocket over his chest where presumably a document declaring Vanya would marry this man with both her father's and his signatures on it.

Vanya wanted to scream.

"Mr. Jenkins, I think maybe-"

"No!" Harold shouted and she froze, her eyes beginning to become glassy. He took a shaky breath, "Don't make me raise my voice at you, Vanya. Everything's already been decided."

She shook her head, resolve coming up within. She did not decide this. She did not want this. "It's not what I want," vaguely she wondered if her plea would be heard and accepted but the pure rage she saw in Mr. Harold Jenkins' eyes crushed that.

"It doesn't matter what you want," he sneered and advanced on her.

Harold was so close to her now, his hands gripping her arms and his breath beating down on her face. She was nauseated. He was shaking her then. But Vanya couldn't speak, her mouth was stuck in an opened cry. The next she knew Harold had grasped the back of her neck and nearly thrown her like a ragdoll. She was braced over her father's desk with Harold leering over her, snarl on his lips and crazed look in his eyes.

"We will be married and you will be the most dutiful wife there ever was," he spoke but the words felt fuzzy.

His hands then came around her throat, squeezing and squeezing. The world before her swirled. Black spots appeared in her vision. Her right hand was resting on the desk and the very tip of her fingers touched her father's letter opener. An image of Five holding that letter opener came to the forefront of Vanya's mind. That seemingly small thing gave her the push to grab it and plunge it into Harold Jenkins' larynx. He stumbled back, releasing Vanya. She gasped, watching as he screamed and swayed on his feet.

With whatever lingering strength she had left and images of her family in her head, Vanya gave Harold a shove. He was disoriented enough that he hardly noticed. He fumbled to the floor, his head making a loud smack against the desk on his way down.

Vanya was unaware she was screaming or that she was covered in blood. It was only when she felt gentle hands on her face that she came to. Five's sea green eyes brought her to the present. _Five._ Five was here, with her. She let out a whimper.

She didn't even notice that her brothers and Allison had run into the room as well. Allison gasped and hid her face in Luther's shoulder as he took in the disheveled room and dead body on the floor. Klaus stood closest to the door and made some comment about what they were going to do with the body. Vanya could only focus on Five, on his steady gaze, on his careful hands, on the reassuring sounds of his breathing.

"Let's you get you out of here and cleaned up," his tone was gentle but it also brokered no argument.

"Oh, Vanya," she heard her cousin wail. Vanya wanted to respond but her mouth felt thick and Five was already guiding her out the door.

"I'll be back to help handle the mess," Five told Klaus harshly.

The two shared a look Vanya couldn't decipher. "Aye aye, captain," Klaus agreed, saluting Five with a flourish.

Vanya let her mind drift as Five brought her to the kitchen. She didn't feel like she was in her body. She couldn't believe her hands were capable of that, of such violence. She wondered where the staff was but was also grateful that she and Five were alone. He sat her down at a table and she watched as he took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket, pouring water from a pitcher over it until the piece of cloth was wet.

"It was probably for the best that you killed him. If it had been me, I would've made him suffer and it would've gotten very messy," said Five calmly as he approached her.

Vanya didn't know how to respond to that so she just watched as Five carefully cleaned the blood off her hands. He pressed a kiss to each palm once they were free of blood.

Tears sprung to her eyes once more, Five frowned and pulled both her hands into his lap.

It was this act of tenderness that caused a flood of tears to fall down her face. A moment later, Five's strong arms surrounded her. "It's over. You're safe."

She buried her head in his chest as relief washed over her.

"You're hurt," he said lowly, pushing her away from him so he could look her up and down.

"I'll be fine, you're here now," she replied, wishing to be back in the safety of his arms.

His eyes lingered on her throat where there were already marks beginning to form, and she saw the muscles in his jaw harden.

"He tried to strangle you," he said in a cold tone. His eyes flashed with anger, but he raised a gentle hand to the side of her neck and lightly touched the edges of the bruises.

Vanya squeezed his hand and caught Five's gaze. His bright green eyes stared into hers and something fluttered in her stomach. Her heart still raced, so she took a few deep breaths. He rubbed his hands over her arms, which were cold despite the long sleeves of her dress.

"I made him stop."

The side of his mouth quirked upward at her words. "You did." His face wore an expression of awe as he gazed at her.

With her mind still in a frenzy and exhaustion suddenly seeping into her bones, Vanya couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and pressing her lips against Five's. When she went to pull away, Five wouldn't let her, his lips hot and insistent on hers, tugging her on bottom lip and sneaking his tongue in to slide along hers. It was maddening and exhilarating.

"Darling, dearest Vanya," he whispered against her lips before capturing them once more in a fevered kiss.

Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled away from each other.

"Five," she whimpered.

"You're still who I want."

-

The next few days were mostly a blur to Vanya as she was in such shock. When she woke the next morning, she didn't quite believe it, sure that it was some terrible dream. Allison had to explain to her several times that it actually occurred.

Vanya only spoke to one policeman who came by. She tried to follow along with his questioning but she was still in shock that she was sure she barely made sense. He appeared to believe the things she said though. It seemed the story was Mr. Jenkins came unannounced to the Hargreeves home and accosted Vanya who was forced to defend herself. It was never brought up that she was supposedly betrothed to the man.

Her family were treating her as if she were made of glass, fragile and on the verge of breaking. She was beginning to resent the attention they were lavishing her with.

Just as she knew, her father had chosen Five as his successor. She rejoiced in her heart as she received the news from Mr. Pogo. Five was at their home often now, having taken over her father's study, but Vanya was still shaken up, being attended to by a concerned Allison, so she was playing it safe and keeping distance.

Strangely, it was Luther who came to her first about the subject of courting and marriage. Vanya was struck dumb by the appearance of her eldest brother entering the sitting room one evening as she read.

He clumsily sat down in the chair across from her. They stared at one another for a moment as Luther grew the courage to speak. Vanya sat quietly and smiled softly. Speaking his mind and sharing were two things Luther always had difficulty with.

He cleared his throat, "Vanya, I wanted to speak with you and apologize."

She was confused, "Apologize? Whatever for?"

"For not being a better brother. For not looking out for you. For ignoring you and Klaus both since the accident," he told her sincerely.

"Luther, you-"

He looked troubled, "No, no, I should've been there for you. I should've asked how you were. I knew father wanted you wed and I didn't pay any attention to it, I never voiced an opinion when I could've, and then _that man_ came into our home and assaulted you."

Vanya reached out and grasped his large hand in her small one. "Thank you for caring. I never doubted that you didn't, Luther." They shared a smile. "I will be alright."

They sat together in a comfortable silence for some time.

"Lord Handler is quite fond of you,” said Luther. "Protective too."

She blushed, "Yes, I believe he is."

"He is kind to you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"He wants to take care of you?"

"Yes, he says he does." Vanya was curious about where this conversation was headed.

Luther nodded, "Hmmm, I think he's a good match for you. As the head of the family now, I approve." His smile was very soft and she couldn't contain the burst of happiness inside her chest. She threw her arms around her brother and slowly, awkwardly he hugged her back.

"I already told him I approved of his intentions."

Vanya laughed into Luther's shoulder.

When Vanya saw Five next, standing right in the foyer waiting, she leapt at him, wrapping her slim arms around his neck and relishing in his clean but woodsy scent. He stood still for a moment before returning her embrace, brushing his lips against the nape of her neck.

-

They were married in a few months' time, after the respectable mourning period had passed. That didn’t stop Five from seeking her out and kissing her madly every moment he could. His kisses were relentless and thorough, riling her up into a frenzy, leaving her aching for more. He would press nips and bites along her throat, careful not to leave any marks, whenever she whimpered his name. He was a menace, but happily hers.

Vanya spent her entire wedding day fantasizing about the wedding night when she and Five could finally be alone. She didn't even mind how badly Klaus and Allison teased her.

With the festivities over and Vanya settled in at the Handler estate, Five made it his mission to lavish her with attention. Standing in their bedroom, he approached her with steady grace, predatory gleam in his eyes. Vanya felt as though she was burning from the inside out, especially as she dressed down only to her chemise.

They kissed, a long, slow, voluptuous kiss that unfolded in velvet waves. She grasped his shirt, the motion urging him to dispose of his clothing which he did in haste. Vanya was so overcome with desire she barely noticed Five guiding her to the bed. He laid her down gently and positioned himself beside her, recapturing her lips harshly. Her chest became tight and heavy, and heat gathered between her legs. His large hand covered her breast and glided back and forth over her stiff nipple. Sensation careened through her and she couldn't stop her moan.

He lowered his head and kissed her so thoroughly, all rational thought dissolved. He continued to palm and caress her breasts, making her writhe with pleasure.

His hand was hot against her leg, and then she gasped as he reached up her thigh.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"Do not stop," she uttered breathlessly.

Higher climbed his hand, and then he dipped into the opening of her drawers. She cried out as he delved between her folds and pleasure rocked her.

"Vanya," he rumbled. "You're so wet."

"I—" But she had no words. Not when he stroked her, up and down and in gorgeous circles at her entrance. His thumb found the nub of her clit, and she arched up with a moan as he lavished attention where she needed it most. It was dizzying how good it felt but she wondered if she should be doing more for him.

"Five," she sighed as his thumb circled her clit once more.

"Yes, dear?"

"What about you?" she asked, "I want to make you feel good."

"This does make me feel good." He nuzzled along her neck before lightly biting her throat. "But there is something else. I want to be inside you."

"Please," she said in a husky whisper.

He moved to lie between her thighs. She opened eagerly for him, and her breath caught when he gripped one of her legs, hitching it high. His cock rubbed between her lips before he fit the head at her entrance. His gaze found hers. Then he thrust, filling her.

She gasped. At the same time, he gave a deep, carnal growl.

He was inside her, and her heart was as full as her body, completely suffused by him. Yet, for all her joy, a small whimper escaped her.

"Hurting?" His brow creased.

"A little…" He moved to pull out, but she wrapped her free leg tighter around him. "Stay. Stay inside me. Just… give me some time."

He pressed his lips together and nodded. Clearly, waiting cost him, but he did so. He held still as she breathed through the pain and her body relaxed to accommodate him, gradual waves of loosening until the hurt lessened, bit by bit. Then it was gone, and all she felt was pleasure.

She pressed up, taking him deeper.

"Vanya…" His groan was pained.

She canted her hips, working herself on him. With each movement, pleasure burst through her and behind her eyes.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he hissed.

Opening her eyes, she saw him lick his thumb and reach down between their slick bodies. He thrust up into her just as he circled her clit with his finger.

She clamped her teeth together to keep from crying out as her climax split her apart. She exhaled a heavy breath of pleasure.

Five plunged into her, a handful of heavy, solid thrusts, each one accompanied by his pleasured grunt of his release. He lowered himself beside her. His arm wrapped around her waist, and he rested his lips against the crown of her head. She felt protected and adored. Tenderness swept through her.

"My Vanya," Five whispered into her skin, tightening his hold on her.

She chuckled, "Of course." She ran a hand up his stomach to his chest and rested her palm against his beating heart. "Mine," she whispered.

The nip to her jaw was the only answer she received.

**Author's Note:**

> there were other things i wanted to include but this was already so long anyway
> 
> let me know how this was please


End file.
